Killing Me Softly
by summertina4
Summary: Love hurts. Sometimes it breaks us other times it molds us.
1. Chapter 1

Cisco smiled as Harry walked into their room. "Hey." He said. "Hey." Harry said. He got in the bed and put his arms around cisco. "What's wrong?" harry asked. Cisco shook his head. "Nothing." Harry looked a cisco. "Cisco, I've known long enough to know when your lying." he said. Cisco sighed. "Its just...I know that _this_ is new to you, but I think that we should tell them." Cisco said. Harry kissed ciscos head. "I know, but right now isn't the right time." He said. Cisco nodded and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. " Get some sleep." Harry whispered.

Cisco parked the car. He leaned over and kissed harry. " Harry?" He said. "yes?" Cisco smiled. "I love you." He said. Harry looked at cisco. Harry sadly smiled. "Cisco, you really mean a lot to me, but i'm not ready to say that yet." Harry said. Cisco nodded and kissed harry one last time, before getting out of the car and walking into the building, harry trailing behind him. "Dr. Wells." Caitlyn said, making her way over to the two. "i have something i want to show you." She said. Wells followed her into the lab.

Cisco sat at the computer and put his head down. A gust of wind flushed across cisco's body. He looked up and saw Barry holding a cup of coffee. "Hey Barr." Cisco said. "Hey." Barry said taking a seat next to cisco. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I just have relationship problems." Cisco said. "You can tell me." Barry said. "Its just they-he- I told them I loved them. And I don't know if they feel the same, anymore." Cisco said. "Look Cisco, they would have to be crazy to not love you." Cisco smiled. "Thanks barry." He said. Barry took Cisco's hand. "I'll always be here for you Cisco." Barry said.

"Cisco, are you free tonight?" asked barry. "Yeah." Cisco said. "Do you maybe want to go out for dinner with me?" He asked. Cisco thought for a moment. "Sure. But just to be clear, this isn't a date right?" he asked. Barry shrugged. "Maybe, Maybe not." He said. Cisco opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Cisco ad barry turned to the doors that had just opened. "Although it is none of m business what you do in your persona life, this is not the time or place to be flirting." Harry said. Barry let go of Cisco's hand. "Sorry, Dr. Wells." he said. "I should be getting to the CCPD. I'll see you later Cisco." he said and left.

Cisco turned to harry. "How much of that did you here?" he asked. "Enough." Wells said. "Harry-" Wells put up a hand. "Don't, have fun on your date." He said and walked away from cisco. Cisco sighed. "Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry." cisco said. "Not now ramon." Harrison said. Cisco rolled his eyes and shut the door. "So, were back to Ramon now?" He asked. "Harry please listen to me." Harry gestured for cisco to continue. "I don't like barry, like that." Cisco took Harry's hand. "I love you, and i promise you, i will never love another person as long a I'm with you." Harry pulled cisco close. "You are adorable. " He whispered. Cisco smiled. "So you're not mad?" He asked. "No. Just jealous." Harry said. " _You jealous?"_ cisco asked. He rapped his arms around Harry's neck. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

Harry tucked a hair behind cisco's his ear. "Cisco, in my entire life the only person to make this happy was my daughter." Cisco smiled at wells. "I know you're not ready, but I love you so much." Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Cisco puled away and smiled. "You are the best boyfriend, I've ever had." He said. "I thought i was the only boyfriend, you've had." Harry said. Cisco shrugged. "Well, you're a good boyfriend." Cisco said. "I have to go." Cisco whispered. "Be safe." Harry said.

Cisco removed his arms from harrys neck and kissed him good-bye. he headed to his apartment. He made his way to his and harry's room. HE smiled as he looked at the pictures on the wall. He really did love Harry. But recently, he felt like harry didn't feel that way anymore. He couldn't even tell cisco he loved him. Maybe he was overreacting. "He does love me." He said to himself. Even out loud it didn't sound believable. He looked at the clock, 1hour till he had to meet barry.

Sighing, he opened his laptop. He looked at his files there were things he'd come across when he worked with wells. Many weird things. His powers have also changed. He feels different. But he never questioned it. He closed his computer and put his head down. He'd been having headaches a lot recently. Maybe it was the stress. He looked at the clock,45 minutes. He could take a short nap before barry got here.

Cisco groaned when he awoke. Sleeping did nothing for his headache. Reaching over to the table he pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Crawling out of bed, he made his way over to his phone. He noticed he had three missed calls from Harry. He dialed Harry. "Hey sweetie." Harry said. "Hey." Cisco said. "Sorry for not answering, I was sleeping."

Harry laughed. "You really are adorable. " he said. Cisco smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Anyway, i was calling to see if you were ok." Harry said. "Yeah. I'm ok." Cisco said. A knock came from the door. "I have to go. Ill see you later." he said and hung up. "Hey barry." He said as he closed the door to his apartment. "Hey." barry said.

The two walked down the street. "So, how are you and your boyfriend?" barry asked. "Good, we're good." cisco said. "how long have you two been dating?" barry asked. "Not long." cisco answered. "Hey um, barry how are you-your legs. I've been wanting to ask you for a while." Barry looked down. "They're ok. I mean zoom did a toll on me, but this time i'll be ready." barry turned to cisco, "thanks to you."

"me?" Cisco asked. "Yeah, you helped me a lot when i got hurt. Caitlin and Dr. Wells they're great to, but you're my best friend." Cisco blushed. "You're my best friend to." Barry smiled. He held out his hand. "Come on." Cisco took barry's hand and followed him. They came upon a bar and entered. "You never, said we were going drinking." Cisco said. "Yeah, i wanted that to be a surprise." Barry said. Cisco smiled. "Why do i think your going to take advantage of me?" he asked. Barry smirked. "Why's that?" He asked. "one, you cant get drunk. Two, you didn't tell me where we were going." Cisco said.

"Maybe i just cant help myself." Barry said. Cisco's' face heated up. He quickly turned away from barry. Barry ordered two beers for the both of them. "So why don't you tell me what it's like having powers." barry said. Cisco shrugged. "When I first found out i had powers, i was scared. I hated the things i was seeing. But as I got used to it, they didn't seem so scary. Not until we went to earth two." Cisco said. "What happened?" Barry asked. "It's Reverb. He told me that we were connected. And ever since he died, I keep having these dreams of _him._ I can't stop seeing his face when he died."

Barry put his hand on cisco's shoulder. "Do you maybe, think this is a warning?" He asked. Cisco shook his head. "He's dead. There's no way he could come back. And we closed all the breaches." He said. He picked up his beer and took a giant 'sip' from it. "I hate this power." He said. Barry brushed the hair out of cisco's face. "You have these powers because you can do good." Cisco somehow on his fifth beer, laid his head on barry's shoulder. Barry." He said. "Yeah, cisco?"

"Why did you asked me to go out tonight?" Barry put his arm around cisco. "You are extremely smart cisco. I love how smart you are. You're funny, adorable, but you're also sensitive. I like that you let your feelings out. I like you cisco. I really, really like you." Cisco removed his head from barry's shoulder. "You're an amazing person Barry. You're really attractive, but I'm with someone and love them." cisco said. "But they don't love you." Cisco shook his head. "He's new to this. It's been a long time, since he's felt that way."

Barry removed his arm and looked cisco in the eyes. "I love you, Cisco Ramon. I don't need to think to know it. I've loved you or a long time and I don't care what I have to do. I want to be with you and i will be with you. One day."

Cisco turned away. "I have to go." He said. He got up from the table and out on his jacket. "Cisco." barry said. "Barry, I do love you as a friend. But as long as I'm with him, there can't be an us."


	3. Chapter 3

Cisco walked down the street with his head down. The cool air brushed across his face. His phone rang in his pocket. He smiled as he answered. "Hey Harry." He said. "Hey sweetie." Harry said. Cisco blushed. "Where are you?" Harry asked. "I'm on my way home." Cisco said. "Great. I have a surprise for you." Cisco smiled. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Well I'll be home in a few minutes." Cisco said. "I'll see you in a while." Harry said. Cisco hung up and stared at his phone. Hesitantly, he called Barry. "Cisco?" Barry said. "hey." He said. "Hey." barry said. "I know I ran out pretty quick. I'm sorry" cisco said. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have told you." Barry said. "No barr, I'm glad you told me. And I'm sorry I cant return those feelings. But I don't want this to ruin our friendship." cisco said. "Cisco, I don't know if I can be just friends." barry sighed. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" "Sure." Cisco said.

Cisco put his phone back into his pocket. He walked the rest of the way to his apartment. opening the door, he looked for harry. "Harry are you here?" he asked. He turned on the light and walked to their room. He gasped as he saw the room filled with red roses, candles and wine. "Do you like it?" Cisco turned around and hugged harry. "I love it." He said. Harry smiled and kissed cisco's head. "Happy birthday." Cisco looked up at harry. " birthday's tomorrow." he said. "I know, but I wanted to surprise you." Cisco smiled. "Well you certainty did that."

Harry kissed cisco softly. cisco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. harry kissed down cisco's neck. Cisco moaned and ran his hand through harry's hair. Moving over to the bed, harry laid cisco down and removed his clothes. "Harry?" Cisco said. "yes?" "I love you." he said. harry looked into cisco's eyes and smiled. "I love you to."

Cisco laid with his head on harry's chest. "Thank you." he said. "For what?" asked harry. "everything." cisco said. "Thank you for loving me and being there for me. and thank you for the best present ever." Harry brushed the hair out of cisco's eyes. " You're amazing cisco. I love you and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." cisco kissed harry. "don't apologize." he said.

Cisco and harry walked into STAR Labs the next morning. Grabbing cisco's hand , harry stopped. "What's wrong?" cisco asked. "lets tell them." harry said. "What?" cisco asked. "You've been wanting to tell them for a long time. I shouldn't deprive you of that." "Are you sure?" cisco asked. "I'm sure." Cisco hugged harry. "you really are amazing." he said. They continued into the cortex, smiling at each other. Barry turned around and saw cisco. he turned away.

"Hey guys can we talk to you?" cisco said. Caitlin, Barry and Jesse turned to them. "What's up?" Caitlin asked. Cisco looked at Harry, then to the three. "Do you guys remember when we decided that Harry would be staying with me?" He asked. The three nodded. "Well, the first couple of months were extremely harsh. But after we talked, we had this connection." Cisco looked at harry. "We're dating." cisco confessed.

Jesse's eyes widened. "Dad." she said. "Please tell me it's not true." Harrison looked away from his daughter. "How could you do this to mom?" Jesse's eyes showed anger and pain. A loud 'smack' echoed through the room. Cisco held his cheek. Harry rushed to cisco's side. "Are you ok?" He asked. Cisco nodded. "Let go of me!" Jesse screamed as Caitlin lead her out of the room. Cisco looked at harry. "Go." He said. "Cisco-" "Go. She's your daughter." Harry looked at cisco before following Caitlin.

Cisco touched the bruise forming on his cheek. "Here." Cisco looked up. Barry held a bad of ice. He took it and put it on his cheek. "thanks." he said. Barry nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you! How could you do that to mom!?" Jesse screamed at her father. "Jesse please calm down." Harry tried to take her hand, but she pulled away. "Don't touch me." She hissed. Harry backed away from Jesse. "Jesse please let me explain." He said.

"There's nothing to explain. You're dating a man! He's half your age. You're cheating on mom!" Jesse screamed. "Your mother is dead." He hissed. "You mom died jesse. You can't tell me I'm cheating on her if she wanted us to move on. That's what I'm doing. I love Cisco and I'm sorry if you can't understand. But I'm not leaving him."

Jesse stared at her father with cold eyes. "You're sick." She said. "Have fun with your boytoy." She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Caitlin walked in the room and took a seat next to Harry. "Are you ok?" She said. "No." He said. "I'm sorry." She said. "It was only a matter of time." Harry said. "She's never been ok with my bisexuality. I just wish she'd stop bringing her mom into it." "I could talk to her." Caitlin said. "You'd do that?" Harry asked. "Cisco's my friend and you're apart of our team. Teammates help each other." Harry smiled. "Thank you snow."

Cisco nervously fiddled with his hair. "Cisco what's wrong?" Asked Barry. "I'm scared." He said. "I'm scared that Jesse won't like me. That she'll blame me." Barry put his hand ciscos thigh. "You're amazing Cisco. And it was Harry decision to date you. I know I wouldn't give up that chance." Cisco blushed at Barry's comment. "Thanks Barr."

Barry hugged Cisco. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop loving you. I'm still going to do whatever it takes." He whispered into Ciscos ear. Cisco pulled out of the hug. "Barry-" Cisco was cut off by a door slamming shut. He and Barry looked to where the sound came from. Jesse stomped through the cortex; her face red and her eyes bloodshot.

She looked at Cisco. He saw hatred in her eyes. And maybe the slightest bit of sadness. "You ruined my family! Now I'm gonna ruin you!" She yelled. She ran across the room, dodging Barry who tried to block her. Knocking over a chair, she tore off an arm. Ciscos eyes widened. He backed up into a corner. "Jesse, think about what you're doing." He said.

She swung the arm, missing Cisco. Barry grabbed her from behind. She screamed and hit him with the arm. He stumbled back and hit his head on the desk. He dropped to the floor unconscious. Harry and Caitlin ran into the room. "Jesse what are you doing?!" Caitlin yelled. She ignored them, focusing on Cisco. She swung and hit Cisco in the gut. He groaned falling to the floor. She stood over him, lifted the arm and swung. A loud thud echoed through the room as Jesse fell to the ground. Cisco looked over to the unconscious Jesse, before blacking out. Harry stood with the tranquilizer gun still in his hands. He put it down rushed over to his daughter and Cisco.


	5. Chapter 5

"Harry?" Cisco groaned. Harry stood up. "Cisco?" He said. Cisco groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey." Harry whispered. Cisco smiled. "I missed you." He said. He laced his fingers through Harry's. "I missed you to." Harry said. Cisco sat up and looked around. "Where's Jesse and Barry?" He asked.

"Jesses with Caitlin. And Barry is resting."

"Is Barry ok?" Cisco asked. "Yeah, slight concussion. But ok." Harry said. "What about Jesse?" "She's fine. Caitlin said that she wanted to see you." Harry said. "Me? Why?" Harry shrugged. Cisco put his head in his hands. "This is not how I thought my birthday would go." He said. Harry kissed Cisco. "I'm sorry. This all my fault." harry said. "I never should have left you alone."

"This is not your fault. It's no ones fault." Cisco said. "I still love you and I still love Jesse." Harry hugged cisco tightly. "I love you to." he said. Cisco pulled out of the hug and got out of the bed. "I'm gonna go see Jessse. Can you stay here?" Harry nodded. Cisco exited the room and walked down the hallway to where jesse was with Caitlin. He knocked on the door. Caitlin opened it and smiled. "Hey, are you ok?" cisco nodded. "Great. She's over there."

Jesse sat with her back turned to both of them and her arms crossed. "Do you want me to leave?" Caitlin asked. "Can you just wait outside?" Caitlin nodded and went outside. Cisco turned to Jesse. "Jesse?" he voiced. She looked at him. "I hate you." The words held no feeling. "My dad loved my mom and after she died, he promised me he'd never love anyone like he loved my mom. He tried dating women, but they were too clingy. And then you had to come along." She paused and stared at Cisco. "You ruined his life. My dad was perfect before you. And now he's broken."

Cisco stared at Jesse. "Jesse I'm sorry if it seems that way, but I love your dad." Jesse scoffed. "Love? You call this love? It's disgusting." She spat. "My dad will never love something as vile as you." Cisco felt his eyes watering. "You know, even after everything you've said. I still want to be your friend."

She glared at him. She walked forward until she stood in front of Cisco. "Listen and listen closely." She said. "I will never like you. You disgust me. Believe me your relationship won't last. Not with me around. "

Jesse smirked and left the room. Cisco stood standing at the blank space where Jesse stood. Tears fell from his eyes. He slowly sunk down to the floor and curled himself up.

"Dad?" Harry looked up at his daughter. "Jesse." He said. Jesse smiled at her father. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "I talked to Cisco." Her eyes darkened. "You know he doesn't love you dad." She said. "Yes he does." Harry said. "If he loved you, would he hit your daughter?" Harry's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked. Jesse tired her head so that her cheek was visible.

There was a light red bruise on her cheek. "That doesn't seem like Cisco." Harry said. "Trust me dad he playing you. Have you seen how he and Barry look at each other?" Harry sighed. "Maybe he's not the person you fell in love with." Harry put his arm around Jesse. "Come on, you ned to rest." He said as he lead her out of the cortex.

Cisco dried his eyes as he got off the floor. It was seven o'clock and Harry hadn't come looking for him. He barley moved his feet as he walked down the hallway. "Cisco?" Barry's voice echoed in the empty hallway. Cisco looked behind him. "Hey Barry." He said quietly. "Are you ok?"

Cisco smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I'm great." He said. Barry bent down to see ciscos eyes. They were dark as the night sky. They held no emotion, cold endless pit of nothing.

"Cisco, what's wrong?" Barry asked. Cisco stared at the wall and said nothing. "Do you want to go home?" Cisco shook his head. "Do you want me to get Harry?" He shook his head. "What do you want me to do?"

Ciscos eyes moved from the wall to Barry. He wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. "Just... Hold me." He whispered. Barry stared at Cisco for a moment, before hugging the other back.

Cisco cried into Barry's chest. The taller shh'd him. "It's gonna be ok. Don't worry." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry held Cisco tightly as he cried. "Cisco?" He said. Cisco looked up. "I'm gonna get Harry. Are you gonna be ok?" Cisco nodded. "Ok, just don't move." Barry let go of Cisco and sped,off to get Harry. A few seconds later Barry was back with Harry.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Cisco shook his head. Harry wrapped his arms around Cisco. "What's wrong?" He whispered. Cisco shook his head again and stepped out of Harry's arms. "I can't do this." He said. "Do what?" Harry asked. "This, us. I can't do it."

Cisco turned to Barry. "Take me home." He said. "Cisco-" "Take me home, Barry Allen!" He hissed. Barry sighed, took ciscos hand and sped off.

Cisco violently slammed the door, making Barry flinch. "Cisco what's wrong with you?" He asked. "Nothing." He hissed. Barry took a step back. "Dude, just tell what's wrong." Barry said. "Nothing's wrong Barry. I just need some space."

Barry put his hand on his shoulder. "You're my best friend. I hate to see you like this." Barry said. "You can stay if you want. But Harry should be home any minute." Cisco said.

Cisco went to his room and closed the door. He laid on the bed and hid under the covers. He heard the door close a few minutes later. "Barry?" Cisco said. Barry sat next to Cisco on the bed. He wrapped his arms around him. "Do you remember when Snart stole the cold gun you made?" Cisco nodded. "I was mad that you'd actually built something that could harm me. I hated you." Barry said.

"I know." Cisco said. "I hated myself to." Barry rubbed ciscos back. "But I forgave you. I knew you had good intentions. And we're still friends today." Barry smiled. "Don't let go of what you have with Harry. I've never seen you this happy."

Cisco didn't look at Barry. "I have to." He said. "No you don't. Just because Jesse doesn't want you together doesn't mean you have to break up."

"If I don't do this he'll lose his daughter." Cisco said. "But he'll have you." Barry said. "You're to precious to lose Cisco. Believe me." Cisco turned his head towards the door as he heard the apartment door closing. "Cisco?" Harry's voiced called. Cisco got out of the bed and entered the living room. Barry following behind him.

"Hi." He said quietly. "Hi."Harry said just as quiet. "Can we talk?" Harry asked. "Sure." Cisco said. "Do you want me to go?" Barry asked awkwardly. Cisco shook his head.

Harry tried to take ciscos hand, but he pulled away. "Break up with me." He said. "No." Harry said. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I love you." Harry said. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Because I don't want you to live without your daughter again." Cisco said. "Cisco, I love Jesse. But if she's the one keeping me from you then I can't have her in my life."

"She's your daughter. " "And you're my boyfriend." Harry said. Cisco bit his lip. "I love you, I really do. But I don't want you to regret your decision." Harry brushed the hair out of ciscos face. "I love you so much. I could never regret loving you."

Cisco took Harry's hand. "I'm sorry." He said. "Me too." Harry said. Cisco looked at Barry who stood to the side. "Thank you Barr."

"No problem." Barry said.

Cisco smiled. "Do you want to stay here or do you have to go?" Cisco asked. "If it's ok with you I'll stay here." Cisco nodded. "It's fine, don't worry." He turned back to Harry. "Now, how about we get some sleep." He said smiling. Harry smiled and pulled Cisco close. "I was thinking we could do a lot more than sleep." He whispered. Cisco giggled. "Ok, but we have to be really quiet." He said. Harry kissed Cisco. "I think you mean 'you' have to be really quiet." Cisco hit Harry on the chest. "Shut up." He said playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. "Hey sweetie." Harry stood at the door shocked. The smirked. "What's wrong honey, cat got your tongue?" Harry stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" He asked the man.

"I can't come visit my boyfriend?" The man asked. "I'm not your boyfriend." Harry hissed. The man smirked. "That's right, you preferred 'daddy'. Well daddy, your baby missed you."

"Reverb." The name sounded foreign. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Just checking on my ignorant double." Reverb said. "By the way, how hot does he look with a ponytail?" Harry sighed. "Reverb, please just leave. Before Cisco comes." Reverb sighed heavily. "Fine, but remember this." He paused. "I'm watching you, Harrison." He blew a kiss in Harry's direction and started walking away.

Harry sighed and went back inside the apartment. "Hey" Cisco said. "Hey." Cisco smiled. "Where did you go?" He asked. "Nowhere, I just went outside for some air." Harry said. "What's wrong?" Ciscos asked as he brushed his hair. "Nothing." Harry said. He hugged Cisco from behind. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you more." Cisco pecked Harry's lips. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked. "I actually have to go and see Jesse." Cisco pouted. "So, I'm gonna be alone today?" He asked. "Not for long. I promise I'll be back soon." Cisco nodded. "Ok." Harry kissed Cisco goodbye and left the apartment.

Cisco huffed. He was planning on spending the day with Harry. "Well I might as well go out." He got off the couch and locked his apartment.

It had been a long time since he'd gone out. He'd been preoccupied with Harry and Barry. It was a nice sunny day. He walked down the street, glancing at the birds in the sky.

Suddenly cisco stopped. He felt weird. He turned around and saw figure duck behind a corner. He walked towards the corner. There was a man, curled up in a ball. He feel the heat from the others body. He looked closer. "Hartley?"

Hartley looked up at Cisco. He was trembling. "Are you ok?" He asked. Hartley didn't say anything. Cisco reached out to touch him. He flinched. "Hartley, I'm gonna take you to the lab. Is that ok?" Hartley nodded. Cisco helped him up and started walking.

He reached the lab thirty minutes later. The cortex was empty, except for Caitlin. "Caitlin." He whispered. She turned her head and gasped. "Cisco." He shushed her. "Harry can't know I'm here." He said. "Is that Hartley?" She asked. Cisco nodded. "Can you please check him? I'm really worried." "Sure just help me get him on the buggy." Cisco and Caitlin lifted Hartley and moved him onto the buggy. "How did you find him?" Caitlin asked. "I guess he was following me. I found him behind a street corner."

Footsteps came from echoed in the hallway. "That's Dr. Wells." Caitlin said. "I'll handle him, you just work on Hartley." Cisco said. He exited the cortex and walked down the hallway. "Cisco?" Harry asked. "Hey honey." He said. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "I missed you and I didn't think you'd want me and Barry alone in our apartment."Cisco said. "Are you implying something?" Cisco shook his head. "No, I just like it when you're protective." Harry smiled. "So how's Jesse?"

"Better. She still thinks that you're using me." Harry said. "What?" Cisco asked. "She said that you were just using me and didn't love me." Cisco stared at Harry wide eyed. "You don't believe her, do you?" Harry shook his head. "Of course not. Especially not after we had sex." He said. "Good." Cisco kissed Harry. "So are you gonna tell me, why you're really here?"

"You really do know me." Cisco said. "Ok. Well is there a Hartley Rathaway on your earth?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" Harry asked cringing. "Well, last year I kind of let him out of the pipeline." Cisco said. "Why would you do that?" Harry asked. "He said he knew where Ronnie was. Which was true, but I was stupid to even think he wasn't planning something." Cisco signed. "But I seriously think something's wrong."

Caitlin came up behind Cisco and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hartley says he wants to see you." She said. Cisco followed Caitlin back into the cortex. Hartley sat with his knees pressed to his chest.

"Hartley?" Hartley looked up at Cisco. Then he looked at Caitlin and Harrison. His eyes widened at the sight of the older man. Cisco turned to where Hartley was looking. "Hey guys, can you give me and Hartley some privacy?" He asked. The two nodded and left the room. Cisco turned back to a terrified Hartley.

"How is he alive?" He asked quietly. Cisco put his hand on his shoulder. "How do I say this... Well, Hartley that Dr. Wells isn't the Dr. Wells you knew. He's from another earth." Hartley looked at Cisco confused. "I know it's weird. I'll explain later. So what did you want to see me for?" He asked.

Hartley sighed. "This is embarrassing." He said. "I came to turn myself in." He said. Cisco had a confused look on his face. "Wait, so I let you go. And you come back a year later? That doesn't make any sense." Cisco said. "What's the point of hiding, when you can't fight? And I'm sure you'd love the satisfaction of me being in that box." Hartley explained. "How do I know you won't try to escape?" Asked cisco. "I won't. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Cisco walked Hartley down into the pipeline. "You sure you want to do this?" Cisco asked. "Yeah." Hartley said. Cisco sighed and locked Hartley in his cell. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." Cisco said. He let the door close and he left.

"Hey." Barry said as he caught up with Cisco. "Hey, thought you were at home." Cisco said. "I was, but I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Cisco asked. "Us...you and Harry. If I have any chance." Barry said. "Barr, I'm not gonna lie to you. You're my best friend. I've never really thought of you as something more. Harry's my boyfriend. I don't know if we're going to be together. But for both our sakes, you should try to move on."

Barry nodded. "Thanks Cisco."

"Cisco." Turned around. "Hey Harry." He said. "Can I talk to you?" Cisco nodded. They went into an empty room. "So what's up?" Cisco asked. Harry took Ciscos hand. "Do you know what next week is?" He asked. Cisco smiled. "Yeah, our anniversary." He said. "Why?" Cisco asked. "I was thinking that we could go somewhere." Harry said. "Somewhere like?"Cisco asked. "That's a surprise." Harry said.

Cisco smiled. " I love your surprises." Cisco said. Harry kissed Cisco on the cheek. "I love you." He said. "I love you to." Cisco said. There was a beeping sound and Cisco looked down at his watch. "I have to go check on Hartley." He pecked Harry's lips. "I'll be back."

Hartley sat in his cell, his back against the wall. He looked up at Cisco. "Hi." He said. "Hi." Cisco said. He opened the door to the cell. "What are you doing?" Hartley asked. Cisco stepped in and sat beside Hartley. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're inside a cell with a criminal." Hartley said.

Cisco shrugged. "I've done worse." Hartley snickered. "Hard to believe that." He said. "Seriously, I built Captain Colds gun." Cisco said. "You did? Makes sense, he's no where near that smart." The two laughed. Hartley caught sight of ciscos neck. "Is that a hickey?" He asked. Cisco blushed. "No. Yes. Maybe." He said.

"So who gave you that hickey?" Hartley asked. Cisco stayed quiet. "Could it be Barry? Or maybe that tall guy?" "Jay? Jays straight as far as I can tell." Cisco said. "So it's Barry." Cisco shook his head. "Then who Cisco?" Hartley asked. Cisco sighed and mumbled his answer. "What I didn't get that."

Cisco didn't look at Hartley. "Dr. Wells." Hartley stared at Cisco. "You can not be serious." He said. Cisco nodded. "I love him Hartley." Cisco said. "I know he's not that Dr. Wells, but are sure he's not using you?"

"I'm sure. He loves me." Cisco said. "I didn't even know you were gay." Hartley said. "Unlike you I didn't flaunt it." Cisco joked. Hartley chuckled. "So, what's wrong with you?" Cisco asked again. Hartley sighed. "Nothing." He said. "Come on Hartley." Cisco Said. "Really it's nothing Cisco." Cisco sighed. "Fine." Cisco stood. "You're leaving?" Hartley asked. "Yeah. It's my turn to watch the surveillance cameras. Have a nice night Rathaway." Cisco said. "Goodnight Ramon."

Cisco set the door and locked Hartley in his cell. Barry and Harry were the only two in the cortex. "Hey guys." He said. The two turned to him. "Hey Cisco." Barry said. "What's going on, where's Caitlin?" He asked. "Caitlin went home. I was waiting to take you home." Harry said. "That's sweet. But I'm actually watching the cameras tonight." Cisco said. "So I'll see you in the morning." Harry kissed Cisco goodbye. Cisco turned back to Barry. "Shouldn't you be getting home to?" He asked.

"I was actually going to train." Barry said. "But can I talk to you for a sec?" Cisco nodded. "I thought about what you said. And you're completely right. I do need to move on." He said. "And I think I'm starting to." Cisco smiled. "That great Barry." Cisco said. "I have a date." "Really who?" Cisco asked. "Jay."

"Jay? As in Jay Garrick?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "That's amazing." Barry hugged Cisco. "Thank you." He whispered. Cisco smiled. "Your welcome." They pulled out of the hug. "I'm gonna go train. Call me if you need anything." Barry said.

Cisco sat In front of the monitor looking at the footage. He watched Hartley closely. He was asleep, curled up in a ball. He seemed so peaceful. So peaceful it made Cisco smile.

"Are you sure you should be looking at another man like that?" Cisco whipped around as fast as...well Barry. Jesse stood with her arms crossed. She leaned over ciscos shoulder to look at the monitor. "He's cute. Is he one of your toys?"

Cisco glared at jesse. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Jesse smirked. "Why? Were you hoping to have some privacy with your boyfriend." "Barry and I are just friends." Cisco growled.

A scream echoed from the computer. Cisco turned to the monitor. Hartley was doubled over in pain, holding his head. Forgetting about Jesse, he ran down to the pipeline. He opened hartleys cell and dropped down next to him. "Hartley." He said. Hartley groaned. Cisco turned to Jesse. "What did you do?" She smirked. "Why do you assume I did something?"

Cisco glared at Jesse. "You sick bitch." He hissed. He stood about to step out of the cell, when the door closed and locked. "Open the door." He growled. "

"No." Jesse said. "Jesse wells! I swear to god if you don't open these doors I'll-" "you'll what? As long as you're in there, you can't hurt me or my dad." She walked away leaving Hartley and Cisco in the cell


	9. Chapter 9

Cisco helped Hartley sit up. "Are you ok?" He asked. Hartley nodded. "Do you know happened?" Cisco asked. "She came into my cell and asked me to do something for her. I said no, the next thing I know I hear this screeching sound."

Cisco sighed. "Who is she?" Hartley asked. "She's Harry's daughter. Who hates me." Cisco said. "What did she asked you to do?" Cisco asked. "To kill you. Or at least make you disappear." Hartley said. Cisco scoffed. "Bitch." He said.

"So since we're stuck in here. What do you want to do?" Hartley asked. Cisco shrugged. "I thought you'd want to go back to sleep." Cisco said. "Trust me, I'm not going to sleep anytime soon." Hartley said. Cisco smiled. "So, did you ever try to talk to your parents?" Cisco asked.

Hartley nodded. "Yeah. They're a little more accepting. Funny thing is, they think you're my boyfriend." Cisco chuckled. "Yeah that is funny." He said. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Hartley shook his head. "I haven't really been interested in anyone, since-" "the other Dr. Wells." Cisco said. "Yes and no." Hartley said.

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked. "Wells and I had a thing. I don't even know if we were dating. But after we 'broke up', Ronnie and I talked. We dated for about three weeks, before he and Caitlin got together." Hartley said. "Wells showed me that people will hurt you. Ronnie showed me love. And I hate that I loved him. Both of them." Cisco put his arm around Hartley. "I'm sorry." He said. "Me too."

They stayed like that until Cisco yawned."Tired." Hartley said. "Yeah. Sorry." Hartley smiled. "Sleep, I'll fall asleep eventually." Hartley said. Cisco hugged Hartley, before falling asleep in the corner.

Cisco woke up with hartleys arm around his waist. He blushed. He turned and saw Hartley staring at him. "Morning." He whispered. "Hey." Cisco said. Hartley removed his arm from ciscos waist. "Sorry, you were shivering. I didn't want you to get sick." He said.

"Thanks." Cisco said. "So how long do you need to wait till someone opens the door?" Hartley asked. Cisco looked at his watch. "One hour." He groaned. "Now I know why you broke out. You can go crazy in here." Hartley smiled. "What?" Cisco asked. "I never thought that we'd be here. Being civil."

"We're friends, Hartley." Cisco said. "And I think that I can get you out of this cell, for good." Cisco said. "What do you mean?" Hartley asked. "You're not a bad guy Hartley. You've changed."

Hartley smiled. "And besides, you're brilliant. We could really use someone like you. Especially me." Cisco said. "What do you mean?" Hartley asked. "I have powers. I get visions, vibes." Cisco explained. "And with you around, you could help me control them."

"That's sweet Cisco. But I don't think the rest of your team is gonna agree with you." Hartley said. "You deserve a second chance." Cisco said. Hartley sadly smiled. "Thank you, Cisco."

Cisco smiled and hugged Hartley. "You aren't a dick anymore." The two laughed. They turned to the door. It was opening. Barry stood in front of the cell. "Barry!" Exclaimed Cisco. "I'm so happy to see you. No offense Hartley." He said. "None taken." Hartley said.

"Why were you in there?" Barry asked. "Jesse locked me in." Cisco said. "Where is she, I need to kill that bitch." Barry held Cisco back. "That's probably not a good idea. If you kill jesse, Harry will kill you. Then I'll kill Harry." Barry said. Cisco sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so mad." He said.

"Come on, don't want harry getting worried." Barry said. "Wait." Cisco said. He looked back at Hartley. "Can Hartley come with us?" He asked. "Cisco." Hartley said, shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Cisco." Barry said. "But he's different. I promise he won't hurt anyone."

Barry sighed. "Fine. But you have to keep an eye on him." Cisco nodded. He took hartleys hand and made their way to the cortex. Caitlin and Harry were talking when the three entered.

Cisco stopped. "Hey, guys what are you talking about?" He asked. "Cisco." Harry said, breathlessly. He hugged Cisco. "I was worried." He said. "Well you don't have to worry anymore." Cisco said hugging back. "Where were you?" Caitlin asked. "Jesse locked him in the pipeline." Barry said.

Jesse perked up in her seat. "I did not! He's the one that wanted to play with his fuck toy!" Jesse screamed. "Jessica wells!" Harry yelled. Jesse flinched. Harry sighed. "Caitlin, can you please take Jesse outside." Caitlin nodded.

Harry sighed. "Cisco I'm sorry, i didn't think that she'd do something like that. Are you ok?" Cisco nodded. Jay, who sat at one of the monitors noticed the silent Hartley. "Cisco, do you mind telling us who your friend is." He said. Cisco turned back to Hartley, who was now squeezing his hand extremely hard.

"Hart, that hurts." Cisco whispered. "Sorry." Hartley said blushing at the new nickname. "Ok, well jay, Harry. This is Hartley Rathaway." Cisco introduced. "Isn't he you know, a criminal?" Jay asked. "Well, yes. But hartleys changed. And I think he should be added to our team." Hartley stared at Cisco. "Cisco, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Yes Cisco, what are you doing?" Barry asked. " come on guys, Hartley can help us. All of us. He's brilliant." Cisco pleaded. "And besides he knows, that you're from another earth and that I have powers." Cisco said. "And that Barry's the flash." Hartley added.

"Cisco!" Barry exclaimed. "I did not tell him that." Cisco defended himself. "Did you forget that I have super hearing. You should have thought about that." Hartley said. The three sighed. "Ok, Cisco. If you can keep an eye on Hartley, then he can be apart of the team." Barry said. Cisco smiled. "Thank you guys." He said.

He turned back to Hartley. "Congratulations Hartley, you now work at STAR labs. Again." The two giggled. Cisco looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry leaving the room. He let go of Hartleys hand. "Um, I'll be right back." He said. "Ok."

He left the room and went into his and Harry's work station. He saw Harry sitting working on something. "Hey." He said as he closed the door. Harry turned around. "Hey." He said. Cisco pulled up a chair and sat. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Why would you say that?" Harry asked. "Because, you're doing that 'not looking at me' thing, that you do when your mad." Cisco placed his hand over Harry's. "Please, if I did something, just tell me." Harry sighed and turned to Cisco.

Harry removed his hand. "You didn't do anything." He said. "Then why are you acting like this?" He asked. "I love you Cisco, and I don't want to fight with you about this." Harry said. "Why would we fight? Is-is this about Hartley?" "Yes, as a matter of fact it is. How do you think it makes me feel when you're holding hands with another guy?"

Cisco scoffed. "You can't be serious. Harry, Hartley and I are just friends. Before this we hated each other. I was just trying to make him feel comfortable." Cisco said. Harry stayed quiet. Cisco stood. "You know what, when you're not mad come talk to me." He slammed the door as he left.

Harry sighed and ran his through his hair. The door opened and Barry appeared. He sat in the chair that Cisco left. "I'm guessing you heard that." Barry nodded. "I'm an idiot." Harry said. "He loves you. And I know you love him. So why don't you trust him?" Barry asked. "I do trust him. I don't trust Hartley." Harry said. "Why? You barley know him." Barry said. "The way he looks at Cisco. It's the same way you used to look at him." Harry said.

"So, Hartley may be a criminal, but he's not heartless." Barry said. "If you're worried he might try something. Then I'll keep an eye on them." "You'd do that?" Harry asked. "I don't want Cisco getting hurt. By you or Hartley." Barry stood. "Now, you have to go apologize to Cisco." Harry nodded. I'm not very good at apologizing." He said. "I know, which is why I'm gonna help you."


	10. Chapter 10

Cisco huffed as he stormed out of the building. Behind him, Hartley followed. "Cisco!" He called. Cisco turned and sighed. "What Hartley?" He asked rudely. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You should now, don't you have super hearing?" Cisco asked. Hartley pulled something out of his pocket. "I took them out, when you started yelling." He said. He placed the devices back in his ears. "Wouldn't that hurt you?" Cisco asked.

"I made some adjustments. They don't help all the time, but they're better than nothing." Hartley said. "Now, please tell me why you're mad." He said. Cisco sighed. "Boyfriends being a dick." He said. Hartley had to fight back a laugh. "Why do you say that?" He asked. "He's just being jealous." Cisco said. "He doesn't trust me."

Cisco huffed and sat on the curb. Hartley sat down next to him. "We're you fighting about...me?" He asked carefully. Cisco nodded. "I can't believe that he thinks that I like you as more than a friend. No offense, but you're not the nicest person." Hartley smiled. "I know." He said. "So, what did you tell him?"

"The he should trust me and talk to me when he's not mad." Cisco said. "Well that's good." Hartley said. "I'm sorry if me being here is causing a problem for your relationship." He said. Cisco shook his head. "It was the same with Barry. Harry just... Doesn't wasn't me to be friends with guys." Cisco Said. "Of course he doesn't, Cisco you're beautiful. I can understand his fear. He's just scared he'll lose you. Believe me Cisco, you're too special to lose."

Cisco smiled at hartleys words. Hartley stood and held out his hand. "Now, how about we go back in there." Cisco took hartleys hand. "You are definitely not dick anymore." Cisco joked. The two laughed as they walked back into the lab.

Jay and Barry's voices echoed down the hall. "What's going on?" Cisco asked Harry. "They're having a disagreement." Harry said. "About what?" Harry shrugged. The three heard the door slam and saw jay storm out. Barry appeared seconds later.

He noticed Hartley and Cisco had returned. "Hey guys." His voice was horse. "Are you ok?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He wiped his eyes. "So, since hartleys apart of our team, what will he be doing?" Barry asked. "Well since Hartley does know a lot about vibrations, I thought he could help me with my powers." Cisco said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Which is one of the reasons we need Hartley." Cisco said. "Ok." Barry said. Harry slightly glared at Barry.

Caitlin entered the room. "Dr. Wells, Jesse wants to see you." She said. "I'll be right there." He looked at Cisco. "Can we talk later?" He asked. Cisco nodded. He hugged Cisco, before leaving with Caitlin.

"Barry?" Cisco said. Barry looked up. "Hey Cisco." He said quietly. "You ok?" Cisco asked. Barry shook his head. "What's wrong?" Cisco asked. "Jay and I aren't seeing eye to eye." He said. "About what?"

"He doesn't want you guys to know we're dating. But I do." Barry sighed. "What do I do?" He asked. "Talk to him. And if he still doesn't want to tell us, then just give him time." Cisco said. "What if he never wants you guys to know?" Barry asked. "Then I guess you should break up."

Barry nodded. "So, you and Harry." "Yeah." Cisco said. "We had a little fight." He said. "I know, I talked to Harry." Barry said. "You did?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "What did he say? " Cisco asked. "I can't say, but he is sorry."

Cisco sighed. "Was I wrong?" He asked. "I don't know." Barry said. "It's natural for you to be mad. Couples fight, like me and jay." Barry said. Cisco nodded. "So, what do you say, wanna go out tonight?"

Cisco looked at his watch. "Sure." He said. "Why don't you bring hartley." Barry suggested. "You're ok with that?" Barry nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna go find him. Meet you outside." He said and went off to find Hartley. As he was walking he noticed that a door was a jar. A tall figure sat with their head down. Cisco noticed the watch on his left arm. "Harry?" He said. Harry turned around. "Hey Cisco." He said. His voice was horse. "We're you crying?" Cisco asked.

"No, I was just ...resting." He said, trying to sound convincing. "You don't have to lie to me." Cisco said. He took Harry's hand. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Barry and I are going out, I was trying to find Hartley."

" I think He went to talk to Caitlin." Harry said. "Thanks."Cisco said. He was about to leave when he turned back to Harry. He pecked him on the lips. "What's that for?" Harry asked. Cisco smiled. "Us." He said. He kissed Harry passionately,before pulling away.

"I love you." He said. "I love you to." Cisco hugged Harry and left. Harry smiled as he watched Cisco leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The smile on ciscos face widened as he finally found Hartley. "Hey." He said. Hartley turned around. "Hey." He said. "How's Barry?" He asked. "Good. How are you?" Cisco asked. "Good, why?"Hartley asked. "You just looked uneasy." Cisco said. Hartley shrugged. "Well, I guess I just don't want to ruin my life again." Hartley said.

Cisco put his hand on hartleys shoulder. "You didn't ruin your life, hart. You just made a bad decision." Cisco said. "So, Barry wanted to go out tonight. Wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure." Hartley said. Hartley and Cisco exited the building. "Barry." Cisco said. Barry turned to the two. "You guys ready?" The two nodded.

The three boys walked the streets of central city. It was around eight, not many people were out. "So where exactly are we going?" Hartley asked. "Well we could go to a bar or we could go to eat or we could just walk around." Barry said. "How about we go to eat and then go drinking?" Cisco suggested. "That's fine with me." Hartley said. "Me too." Barry said. Barry wrapped his arm around ciscos shoulders and they continued to walk.

They entered a restaurant and ordered their food. Cisco looked at Barry. "So did you tell jay you were going out?" Barry shook his head. "Won't he be worried." Cisco said. "Let him worry. If he worries, then he actual feels something for me." Barry said. "What about you and Harry?" He asked. Cisco smiled. "We're good. We're gonna talk more when I get back." Cisco said.

Hartley stayed quiet until their food got there. "Hartley? You ok?" Cisco asked. He nodded, shyly. "So, Hartley anyone special in your life?" Barry asked. Hartley shook his head. "Have you thought about dating?" He shook his head again. "Well maybe you should." Cisco said. "I mean from what I've seen, you've make a great boyfriend." Hartley blushed. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, what kind of guys do you like?" Cisco asked.

Hartley shrugged. "Smart ones, i guess." He said. "Could you be a little more specific?" Barry asked. Hartley sighed and thought for a while. "Well, I guess he'd have to be nice. A sweet person to everyone, incredibly smart. Doesn't judge people. And just like me for me."

Barry and Cisco smiled. "You'll find that guy one day Hartley." Cisco said. "Thanks." Hartley said. They talked for a few more minutes about relationships when Barry's phone rang. "I'll be back." He said and left the table.

Cisco turned to Hartley. "So you and Barry seem to getting along well." He said. "I guess." Hartley said. Cisco smiled. "Come on hart, loosen up." Hartley blushed. "What's that blush for?" Cisco asked. "Nothing." He said.

Cisco picked up one of his strawberries. "Say ah." Hartley gave Cisco a confused look. "Eat it." He said. "Cisco no." Hartley said. "Please, for me." Hartley sighed. He opened his mouth and took a bite. Cisco smiled. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He teased. Hartley looked down at the table. Cisco frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hartley opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Barry reappeared at the table.

"What happened?" Cisco asked. "Jay wanted to know where I was." Barry said. "So if you're done eating, we could go to a bar up the street." Barry said. "You ready?" Cisco asked Hartley. He nodded. The three left the restaurant and headed to the bar.

Cisco ordered a beer, Hartley a cocktail, Barry a beer. "So I've been wondering. How did you and Harry get together?" Barry asked. Cisco thought for a while. "Well, it kind of started after we left earth-2. He was alone in our workroom. Told me how great fun he was that we got Jesse back." Cisco smiled. "I hugged him and I got a vibe. He was hugging me and whispering 'I love you'. And it just felt right. A few weeks later, he kissed me. And we avoided it at first, but we talked and I agreed to be his boyfriend."

Barry and Hartley were smiling. "That's beautiful." Cisco blushed. "Are you blushing?" Barry asked. "No." Cisco said embarrassed. He gulped down the rest of his beer and ordered another one. "You're lucky you can't get drunk." Cisco said. Barry scoffed. "Wait you can't get drunk." Hartley asked. "No, that's the downside of being a superhero." Barry said.

Hartley took a sip of his cocktail. "Well I guess that means that you're a designated driver for eternity." Cisco and Barry laughed. Barry looked at his watch. "We should get going." He said. "Yeah, come on hart." Cisco said. Cisco linked his arm through hartleys. "Let go."


	12. Chapter 13

Cisco happily giggled as he shut the door to the room. He pushed Harry down on the bed. He straddled him ad started kissing his neck. "Cisco what are you doing?" Harry asked. "Kissing you." Cisco said. "I know, but why?" Harry asked. "I can't kiss my boyfriend?" Harry sat up. "Cisco, it's late and I'm sure Barry wouldn't want to hear us having sex." Cisco pouted. "Fine, but you owe me." He said.

Harry kissed Ciscos nose. "Go to sleep.. He said. Cisco laid his head on Harry's chest. "Harry." He said. "Yes?" "I love you." Harry smiled. "I love you to."

In the morning Barry watched cisco make breakfast for Harry. When he was done his picked up. His bag and keys. "Can you tell Harry that I went out for a while?" He asked. Barry nodded. "Sure.. He said. "thanks." He said and left.

Barry sat at the table and played on his phone until Harry came out. "Hey." Barry said. "Hey, where's cisco?" He asked. "He went out." Barry said. Harry sat at the table. "So, how did he like your surprise?" Barry asked. "I didn't give it to him yet." Harry said.

"Why not?" Barry asked. "We didn't really talk last night." Barry made a face. "No, we didn't have sex." Harry said. "I think I'm going to wait, until a better time." He said. A loud buzz came and barry looked at his phone. He sighed. "What?" Harry asked. "It's nothing, Barry said. "Doesn't seem like nothing." Barry shook his head. "Really it's nothing... So, what do you think of hartley?"

Harry made a face. "I don't know, yet." He said. "I mean, he seems like a nice person, but I don't like the way he looks at cisco."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. "There's just something about him, that I don't like. The way he looks at him isn't in a friendly manner."

"You think he likes cisco." Barry said. "Yes, and I know that cisco doesn't like him, but I can't help but feel..."

"Jealous."

Harry nodded. "That's normal."

"I know, but I don't trust him.

Hartley stared at cisco as he opened his door. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I wanted to see you."

Hartley closed the door. "Really?"

"Yeah." Cisco said. "So did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I like hanging out with you and Barry."

Cisco smiled. "Well maybe we could make that a permanent thing." Hartley smiled. "Really?" Cisco nodded. "I like you hart, and Barry seems to like you to."

"I like you guys to." Hartley said.

Cisco put a hand on hartleys shoulder. "Good, because if you didn't I'd have to hurt you."

Hartley snickered. "Cisquito, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"He pouted.

"Not when your making that face. Seriously you look adorable." Hartley blushed. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." He opened his mouth to say something, when his phone started beeping. He pulled out his phone. The color drained from his face. "We have to go." He said.

"What's wrong?" Hartley asked. "There's a meta in the lab. Call Barry."

Cisco and Hartley bolted out of hartleys apartment and got in Ciscos car. They sped off down the street.

They got to the lab a few minutes after Barry. Harry and Barry met up with Cisco and Hartley in the cortex. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we just got here." Cisco said.

Suddenly the lights went out. "No,no,no. That's not good."

"Everyone stay together." Barry said. Cisco and Hartley held onto one another. They lingered in the hall. A loud bang echoed down the hall. The four looked at each other, before moving towards the noise.

A bright blue light flashed in front of their faces. A scream came from behind them. They turned to see Cisco being held by zoom. "Cisco!" Harry yelled.

Cisco screamed again. "Harry!"

Zoom laughed and sped off with Cisco. Barry sped after him.


	13. Chapter 14

Harry banged his head against the table. "You're gonna get a concussion if you don't stop." Barry said. "We need to find cisco." He said.

"I know, but I've looked everywhere. What else do you want me to do?"

Harry put his head in his hands. "I can't believe I lost him." Barry patted Harry's back. "It's not your fault. I wasn't fast enough." Harry shook his head. "I should have known zoom was planning something."

"Barry!" Jay ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Barry. "Are you ok?" Barry nodded. "I'm fine." He said. "Ciscos gone."

Jays eyes widened. "What?"

"Zoom took him, and I wasn't fast enough to stop him."

"It's not your fault." Harry said. "Why would he take cisco in the first place?" Hartle asked. "Maybe since reverbs gone, he need someone to give him a heads up." Hartley suggested.

"But cisco doesn't know how to control his powers. "

"And zoom does, he knows he can train cisco."

"But cisco wouldn't break that easily."

"He will if he desperate." Barry said. "Cisco would do anything for us. Even if it means giving himself up."

Harry stood up an walked out the room. "I feel so bad for him." Hartley said. "Me too. "

"Wake up." A voice said. Cisco groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, except for the dim light that hung above him. "Over here." The voice said again.

Cisco turned his head. The figure was a tall, brown haired man. He stepped into the light and Cisco gasped. "Hartley?"

Hartley smirked. "Not quite." He said. "Pied piper, to be exact."

Ciscos eyes widened. He started scooting away. "No, no,no this can not be happening."

Piper stood and pulled Cisco off the floor. "Zooms going to be very happy to see see you."

He dragged Cisco into another room and locked the door. "Babe?" He called. A dark figure walked into the rom. "What honey, you know I can't be bothered..." The man lifted his head and covered his mouth.

Ciscos eyes widened. "Reverb?"

Reverb smirked and took a step forward. "Well we meet again _vibe."_

piper wrapped his arms around reverbs waist. "Where's zoom?" He asked. "In the back." Reverb smirked and bent down next to Cisco. "We're gonna have so much fun with you."

He stood and turned to piper, he kissed him on the lips. "I love you.. He whispered."I love you to." He smiled and whispered something into his ear. Piper nodded and left the room.


	14. Chapter 15

Hartley groaned and hit his head on the desk. "You ok?" Hartley looked up. "Hi Barry." Barry smiled. "What's wrong?"

Hartley shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just worried about Cisco?"

"Me to. Harry's looking for ways to get to earth two without Cisco."

"I hope he's ok."

Barry bit his lip. "Can I ask you something?" Hartley nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you perhaps like Cisco?"

Hartley hesitated before answering. "Yes."

He sighed. "Is that bad?" Barry shook his head. "It's perfectly fine, Hartley." Barry said.

"How long?" he asked.

"A little over a month."

"So that night, when we went out you were describing Cisco?" Hartley nodded. "You know, Harry told me that he thought you liked Cisco, but he wasn't sure."

"Please don't tell him. I don't want him to think I'm trying to steal Cisco from him."

"Are you going to tell Cisco?"

He nodded. "I think I should. I don't want to lie to him."

Barry nodded. "Piece of advice, Cisco doesn't judge. So even if he doesn't accept your feelings he won't judge you."

Hartley smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I should tell him, if we get him back."

"If you think you're ready, then you should tell him."

He nodded. "Thanks Barry."

Cisco rested his head against the wall. He had been here for three days. His clothes were dirty and his hair was sticky. He looked up as the door opened.

Hartley(2) stepped in, holding a plate of food. "Breakfast." He placed the plate in front of Cisco who turned away.

"I'm not hungry." Cisco mumbled. Hartley(2) sighed and sat down to Cisco. "You have to eat."

Cisco shoved the food away. "I'm not hungry." He repeated. Hartley (2) sighed.

"Look, I know you're not happy with this arrangement, but you can't starve yourself."

Cisco looked down at his hands. "Fine."

Hartley (2) watched Cisco eat occasionally glancing at the door. "Waiting for someone?" Cisco asked. Hartley (2) nodded. "Reverb was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago." Cisco chuckled. "Classic me."

"What?"

"I'm always late." Hartley(2) sighed. "Guess it's pointless waiting for him." He said and went to the door. "Wait!" Cisco said. Hartley(2) stopped and looked back. "Can you please stay with me?"

"What?"

"It's a bit lonely in here. And I assume that you guys won't need me for a while. So can you stay and keep me company?"

Hartley(2) bit his lip. "Sure."

Barry sat on Jay's lap with his head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Jay asked. "I'm just worried about Cisco."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't know. I'm mean I care for him, but I don't think that I have feelings for him. And besides I have you."

Jay smiled. "I love you."

Harry entered the room and rolled his eyes at the two. "Can we please get back to work?"

"Sorry Harry." Barry said as he got off of jays lap. "Can we have a moment, jay?"

Jay nodded and left the two to talk. "You're worried about him."

"Of course I am."

"I am to, but Cisco can take care of himself."

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for zoom to bring him back."

"Well there's no other way, we can't get to earth two."

"I'm still going to try."

"Dad?" Hartley looked up from the table. "Jesse." He said. Jesse looked around the workshop. "Why didn't you tell me Cisco was gone?"

Harry sighed. "Because it doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me, you're my dad. I care about you."

"But you don't care about Cisco."

She shook her head. "I was wrong. I should be accepted you and ciscos relationship."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you're my dad. I need you in my life. And you're right, mom would want you to move on. I'm glad you and Cisco are in a relationship. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Jess."

"I was wrong dad, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry to." He hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Dad, we will get Cisco back."


	15. Chapter 16

"What the hell are you doing with him?"

"For the hundredth time nothing!"

Cisco could hear the two yelling at each other from between the thin walls. Reverb had caught his boyfriend and cisco sleeping together on cisco's makeshift bed.

"Don't lie to me Hartley." Reverb said. Hartley(2) rolled his eyes and put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders. "Babe. call down. Nothing happened."

"I saw you hart. You can't lie to me."

"You really think I would cheat on you? You really don't trust me." Reverb scoffed. "Of course I don't hart." He said. Hartley(2) took a step away from his boyfriend. "You may be evil Francisco, but I know deep down you have a heart."

"I doubt that."

He scoffed. "You know, you've never said you loved me. Not _once_. And to think I risked my life for you." He laughed.

"Hart." Reverb said. "I thought this was about us not trusting each other."

"You know this more than that." He sighed. "I know you've been cheating on me."

Reverbs eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I know about you and zoom. And after what he did to you, I can't believe that you would be with him."

"Hart."

"I begged him to not kill you so many times. And now I wonder if he did that for me or just for his selfishness."

Reverb bit his lip. "Babe. You don't understand our relationship."

"What relationship? You know he's just going to leave you, just like he did with killer frost. And when he does, I won't be there."

"Babe, please. I'm sorry. We can fix this, I promise." he said, rubbing Hartley(2)'s arm.

He pushed reverbs hand off. "There's nothing to fix, Francisco. We're done."


End file.
